


Homestuck and Zombies

by Cerokoss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerokoss/pseuds/Cerokoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is faced with some zombies and Shit. Here you go. First Fan work. Also. It's a bit all over the place. I need your internet support! Thanks guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck and Zombies

My name is Eridan Ampora.  
The descendant of Dualscar Ampora.  
True master of the sciences.  
Highblood!  
And one of the final survivors of my species.  
You see. There has been a zombie outbreak. Trust me. Zombies exist. I used to be skeptical. Then they came. I watched them tear through my friends. It was almost as though the ones I loved the most were the first turned. Made to live in that Hell. Almost made getting away easier. I didn't need to save those who were already lost. Unlike john. That poor guy. Loved everyone. Sacrificed himself to save them. Even though he didn't. Only delayed their demise. I guess you can call it demise. They appear to be dead. As the master of the truest sciences I will find a cure. I'll save my friends. At least the ones still roaming around. The Striders got a little sword happy. Hacking anyone that came close. Before they were also turned. Walking around like freaks. I plan to save them as well. They didn't touch my lovely Fef. There is still hope. Sad to say. But if it came to it. I would gladly sacrifice all of them for her. 

The important thing at the moment is that I'm safe. I find an abandoned building. It seems the previous occupants left in a hurry. Probably dead by now. Better them than me. In the corner of the room I see a chair. I'll prop it against the door to save myself some time in case these freaks show back up. I need to bandage this cut. One of those assholes must have scratched me in the scuffle. As I look at the blood the room starts to spin. I thought I would be able to handle this better. The cut is fairly deep. I tear some of my cape and wrap it quickly. The dizziness has become overwhelming. I better lay down and get some rest. My dreams are full of flashes from the day prior. I see my friends being torn apart. I hear the screams. I can taste the blood. I awake in a pool of sweat. My body aches. The dizziness has subsided but its been raplaced by a terrible headache. 

Focus. Fo.... Cus..... I need to find my friends. If any have survived. It seems impossible but I can hope. Now. To find a weapon. I'll take this chair. Break off a leg and use that for now. Going out unarmed seems to be a bad idea. I dread the thought of having to face a friend who's been infected. Water. I need water as well. Focus. The water should still be available. Open the door. Step out and clear this building. Do it. It's dead quiet as I walk into the opening. Moving from room to room it seems clear. Safe again for now. Water. Fill a jug. Refreshing. I pour the remaining water over myself. It's cool and feels incredible. I feel as though I've been running for days. It's only been a few hours since my friends have been infected. Focus. Maybe they are still close. That is if anyone survived. Alright. Time to get out of this shithole. The door cracks and pops as I slowly swing it open. If anything or anyone is close then surely they heard. The world is quiet. I think of those human movies where they always say "calm before the storm". Let's hope there isn't a storm. I'm exhausted and who knows how long this search could take. I'll keep an eye out for friends while I look for anything to help me come up with a cure. I suppose intially it would be good to find out what the problem is. Is it a virus? It has to be something with the blood. It's always the blood. I mean they are zombies. I hate to sound all obvious and make you think there's some big twist. But its the human body. It can only be a few things. A hospital. That would be a good place to start. There was one a few miles from here. I can head south back towards the area my friends were attacked and cut west. It's not too far out of the way. And if anyone survived it'll be worth it. 

Being back at this place leaves me with a sick feeling. I wish I had been able to do more at the time. The ground is stained with blood. It's a giant black circle. I suppose with all those colors that is the only color to come out. No way to differentiate who died where. All I have are my blurred memories. Focus. I need to change my thoughts. Now isn't the time to be stuck on who's alive and who's dead. Look for survivors and get out. Who knows when those monsters could be back. It looks as though there is a trail of purple blood leading off behind that wall. If Gamzee is alive that would be great. He's unpredictable but a good killer. Be careful. He could possibly be turned. I slowly peak around the corner and there he is. The first familiar person I've seen. Careful! I step on a piece of glass and it shatters. His head snaps around and I see in his eyes. He's not alive. He's been turned. I should run. Yes. Run. Go! Darting between anything that will trip him up. But nothing. Nothing is slowing this beast down. All I have is this Damn club. I can't exactly fight him off. Keep going. Faster. In an instant he's on me. Sweeps my legs out. I spin through the air. FOCUS! I land on my back. Disoriented. Quick. Clutch the club and be ready. Gamzee gets up slowly. As though he's just toying with me. I have to stand and fight. He moves first. Of course he does. I'm terrified. Luckily hes clumsy. I slide to the side and swing with all I have. It knocks him to the ground and just seems to piss him off. He comes back at me with more ferocity. Lunging on top. I hold the club directly out in front hoping to be able to kick him off. I fall to my back with him on top. Keep that mouth away. I shove the club down his throat. A choke. The spray of cold dead blood. Snapping on the club. Clawing at me. This is it. I use my last remaining stength to beat in his ribs. Disgusted with myself. I've failed everyone. Even Gamzee who is about to kill me. I lay back and start to release. Bang! Gamzee falls lifeless. What the Hell. I'm covered in blood and Gamzee brains. What the fuck happened. Focus. I'm dizzy again. I can't focus. Focus! My friend. I'm alive. He's dead. Someone grabs me and drags me from under the body. I can't breathe. Slip into darkness. 

My dreams are once again nightmares. I want to wake but I cant. I run from friends. I kill them. It's a perpetual back and forth that is driving me crazy. The last dream I remember is some human. He looks vaguely familiar. Green suit. Stupid fake troll horns. God. I just want to shoot his arrogant ass. The way he floats around and acts as though he knows everything. Finally! I awake to a loud bang. Looking around I really don't see anything. My glasses. Where are my glasses? Everything is so blurry. A figure slowly approaches. I hope its whoever saved me. Of course it is. They are walking hands outstretched and those are my glasses. Thank you stranger. I say. Then I feel stupid because that was dumb. I place my glasses on my face. I can see! Now. Who's this blurry mystery savior? Dark hair. Glasses. Dog ears? Oh! It's the Jade human. Jade and I sit and have a long discussion about the events that have recently unfolded. She was able to escape because she could smell the danger. The bitch left her friends. But she was hopeful of a cure. We discuss the possibility of a cure. She has made more headway on the subject than I. But she also didn't have to fend for her life every step of the way. It seems she has been able to do a few trial and error research type things. No good. Nothing has worked she says. If only someone who really believed in Magyck was alive. But alas. No one. There's still hope. There has to be. My friends can't all be dead. It just doesn't seem possible. More on that later. For now I must help jade with survival. She seems to have everything well stocked. Food. Water. Medical supplies. But wood. For fires. Running low. That's where I come in. We need to get fire wood. She gives me a gun she has had lying around. She seems to be well armed herself. HandGun. Sword on the side. I'm familiar with this shotgun. My ahabs crosshairs fired very similar. I miss that thing :/. This shall do the job in case any of these freaks show up. Pocket full of shells.(rage against the machine reference.) Axe for chopping the wood. Now let's do this thing. 

They have me back against the wall. Four geeks. Zombies if you will. How did I get here? Oh yes. From the top! Jade and I set off. There is a small cluster close by. That would be where we are headed. This will be a pain in the ass. Chopping down a tree by hand. If only kanaya had survived. That chainsaw would be lovely. Anyway. We pick out a medium sized tree. Apparently Jade thinks I'm fairly tough. Wrong. This will take a bit. I hope she can cover my back. She says she will do her best. Make it quick. 7 swings in and already exhausted. Only 1/4 of the way through. Jade urges me to hurry. Maybe she should get her ass over here and do it then. But I'm the guest. And she saved me. So ill keep my mouth shut. Then it happens. 20 or so zombies slowly limping towards us. I don't recognize any of them. This should be easy. Jade has already started with picking off a few of the easier open targets. Four dead. I drop the axe. I shoot two more. Reload. And one more. In the meantime Jade has killed two. The are getting close. Picking up the pace. They smell flesh. It's dinner time. I shoot once more. Hit it in the belly. It keeps coming. Axe. Grab the axe. I swing with all my strength. I barely make it through his neck. The head falls to my side. Only ten more to go right? Jade has her sword out now. 3 more gone. She missed one. Jade! I cry. Too late. She's bit. Done. Dead. Or dying rather. I run over and swing down on her killing her. She looked relieved to not become one of them. I then kill her attacker. 6 more. Two more coming in close. I kill them with ease. Now the four. Who have me pinned against this wall. I can at least go out looking like a hero. Unlike last time. Under a friend dying. They creep in closer. Almost as though they are savoring my fear. I swing. One more dead. Then I see her. Of course there's someone else. I can't just die right? It's my Feferi. My lovely Fef. Shotgun in hand. Sexy. She blasts two more. And I axe the last. I drop the axe amd fall into her arms. I can't believe she's ok. What cure? We don't need a cure now. She's here. Alive. Doing well. I step back and I see the fear upon her face. Her eyes glaring at my arm. What!? What could it be. I look. Bite marks. I'm fucked. I'm done. This can't be. I'm supposed to live. Master of the truest sciences. I was careful. Before I even have time to say anything its over. My axe in her arms. Swinging through the air. Sinking into my skull. My love. She's ok. But I'm going to die. I fall to my knees and take my last breath. I take in the beauty that is her. And all I want to say is "over your shoulder. There's a zombie about to eat you." Then darkness.


End file.
